The present invention is related to a method and apparatus for providing an ignition switch status.
Numerous devices have been conceived and/or employed in order to provide a means for facilitating the starting sequence of an automobile. In addition, and unfortunately, there has been a growing need for anti-theft devices to be incorporated into the automobile""s control system.
However, and as technological advances have made the operational systems of automobiles more complex, there is also a growing need for simplistic alternatives which allow for enhanced performance while at the same time providing less expensive alternatives.
In addition, and as technological improvements are incorporated into electronic devices and more and more devices become reliant upon a single component, the failure of a single component may cause a cascading effect which will disable an entire system. Therefore, redundant pathways are employed to operate systems unaffected by a component failure. However, such redundancies become cost prohibitive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ignition switch sensing device that provides detailed information corresponding to the relative position of a key as it is being relocated within an ignition cylinder. Moreover, there is also a need for device that provides such information with and economical means for providing design redundancies.
In addition, there is also a need for the incorporation of an anti-theft mechanism that can be efficiently incorporated into the sensing device.
In an exemplary embodiment a power mode module receives a plurality of inputs from a combination of circuits and utilizes a state table in order to determine the position of an ignition switch.
In another embodiment, the power mode module also determines what power mode a vehicle is in.
In an alternative embodiment, an ignition switch sensor is equipped with an anti-theft resistor that is broken when an unauthorized removal of the ignition switch takes place, and accordingly, the automobile""s engine is prohibited from starting.